Today is my day
by Elicia1
Summary: Little Luby story AU: one day in ER for our favorite pregnant doctor. You sure can't die from boredom, at least not with colleagues like that.
1. Chapter 1

Today is my day 

I had decided that today was going to be a good day and that I would not let myself be pushed into a corner as in the past weeks. Luka was away for the day on a staff meeting somewhere downtown. And today was my day. It's with a happy smile and my arms full of goodies that I entered ER.

- "Hello everyone , I brought coffee and doughnuts," was my entering line. My happy feeling didn't last very long.

- "Are you crazy? This is far too heavy for you." Morris rushed at my side, snatching the cups and bags from me.

- "Relax, Luka is not around. You can treat me as any normal R2 today!" I only half-joked, but I heard most of the staff laugh at my little barb.

- "Hey, I resent that! What are you implying?" I decided to just innocently smile at him.

- "We could have sent Ray, it was his turn, but thanks for the gesture. It's appreciated." Pratt added, patting me on the shoulder.

- "You said coffee? Didn't you bring any tea?" Neela was checking the cups , looking for her extra strong espresso. I crunched my brows.

- "Since when are you drinking tea, Neela"

- "It's not for me, it's for you"

- "I don't drink tea!" Did I really have to say that to Neela? She knows I love coffee. Okay let's be honest I like tea too, but once in a while…

- "Well you should. I have heard that coffee was bad for pregnant women." Frank added while reaching for the cinnamon and sugar coated doughnut.

- "I didn't know that you were so knowledgeable about pregnancies. And for your information as I feel that you're dying to know more, I assure you that a cup once in a while is okay. I checked it with my OB."

- "So why don't you drink coffee when Luka is around?" Sam took her cup and sipped right away.

- "Oh come on Sam, you know how he is. I would have to discuss so long that the cup would be cold by the time I made my point"

- "Yeah exactly what I meant! You wouldn't do it." With this final sentence she left.

- "It would be useless and… Hey where is my cup of coffee? I brought an extra one! Who took it? I want my cup back. I only have today to drink one. Please… I haven't had one in weeks, months, I think I forgot how it tastes."

I'll never bring coffee again. I can't believe they did that.

- "Then you can't miss it. There is a patient for you in suture room. She fell and has an ugly gash on her knee. Can you take care of that?"

Chuny was all smiles, so what am I supposed to answer to that. Not missing for not having it? Since when is that logical? Not in my perfect world. But I started to wonder if I was actually there.

- "Yeah sure… No coffee, no real patient, it's funny that you still allow me to stand here. Haven't you go a chair for me to sit and wait until something really boring happens?" I took the way of the suture room. I guess that in a week or two I could put my name on it : "Abby's sewing parlor".

- "Oh come on Abby. Don't you like to be pampered from time to time?" Haleh had her sweetest smile.

- "Yeah from time to time… When I'm off-duty… Or when I'm ill… I'm neither. I'm just an old, pregnant doctor who feels completely useless. You weren't like that with Susan, nor with any other pregnant doctor here. Why me? It's unfair. And don't look at me like that. I'll waddle my way to my new private kingdom. I know where it is, as I have spent most of the last 4 weeks there." I could feel myself pouting. Well that's very adult.

- "Don't be so cranky. We only try to make it easier for you. It's not our fault if nothing earth shattering has happened lately"

- "Well a headshot would make it easier too. At least I would be out of my misery." This is not how today was supposed to start. This was going to be my day.

- "Is something not okay? Do you have any pains? Should I call Coburn?" Haleh worried right away.

- "Oh come on. That was supposed to be a joke. I can't even get that right with you guys"

- " Well young lady, that was not funny…" Well Haleh scolding me wasn't funny either.

- "Yeah whatever," was my only answer. As I was ready to enter suture room, I suddenly froze when I heard Frank's question.

- "Do you think she is depressed? Normally it only starts after the birth, you know post-partum, but I read some women get that early… Maybe we should tell Kovac"

- "I heard that, Frank! If any of you is telling one of those nonsense stories to Luka, you're dead. I'll kill you myself with one of those suture needles." I entered the room where a rather shaken woman was waiting for me. The hell with them! The next trauma will be for me.

- "Man, she has good ears. How could she possibly have heard that? Do you think she is cranky, because she doesn't get any anymore?" Frank asked while looking at the closed door.

- "How would you know that?" Jerry asked.

- "Well Kovac is cranky too and he behaves like she is made of glass. Believe me the action is over for now. All I'm saying is that I can't wait for this kid to be born."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-"What are you doing here?" Frank asked suspiciously. "I wasn't the one who said it."

-"Said what?" I couldn't shake off the feeling that it wouldn't take me long to find out, what the new topic of the day was. Well that is for the last 3 and a half months, Luka and I were, but the variations were always interesting. Needless to say the rumor mill wasn't about to stop. These days I can't enter a room without everyone staring and at least stop their conversations for 10 seconds. And 10 seconds can be pretty long.

-"Nothing! I know nothing! Ask Jerry"  
What do you answer to that? I shook my head. What was worse than knowing that you're being discussed? Maybe being in an elevator with gossip-loving nurses ? Oh even better, being in an elevator with Luka and gossip-loving nurses! When had it been? Hmm about 2 months ago I guess…

-"Ladies"

-"Dr Kovac!" was the merry answer his greeting got. Their smiles disappeared when I came in. And as usual I just prayed that no personal conversation was going to start in this tiny place. I looked at Luka. Yes sure, he was reading a baby magazine and I knew that within seconds the question that had been bothering him the whole week was going to pop out of his mouth. Only 3 floors to go. Maybe I was going to be lucky. As I was slowly counting, my hopes rose, 10, 9, 8, 7, almost there…, 6, 5, yes…

-"I still think you shouldn't stop breast-feeding so soon." Well that had been close, we were almost there. I left the elevator without answering feeling three pairs of eyes boring into my back. I walked out of their sight, Luka still reading close behind. I quickly checked that the only people present were busy, and decidingly hit my head against the nearest wall.

-"Why did you do that for? Are you crazy?"

-"Oh you noticed that."

-"Of course I noticed that, I'm neither blind nor deaf. The bang was probably heard in the whole hospital. You're going to have a bump on your forehead." Clenching the magazine under is left arm, he was ready to check my 'injury'. I slapped his hand away.

-"Do try to patronize me, I didn't hit myself hard enough." Except ouch! He was maybe right. "Did you also notice that we were not alone in this elevator?"

-"Well yes. But I barely more than whispered. They haven't heard a thing."

-"Oh they heard you very well. I'm still not sure if it has to do with the fact that every single person working here, seems to have only one matter of interest lately, namely us or if I should break it to you that your whispering is pretty loud."

-"You're imagining things."

-"What?" I muffled my cry after realizing that I wasn't doing much better than him. This was not the place for such a discussion. Was he really blind? I looked at him disbelievingly. I was kind of sweet, but hadn't we already discussed that?

-"What?" He asked back.

-"Oh nothing. We'll discuss it at home, when no prying eyes and ears are present. I just want to eat, I'm starving."

-"Okay, so I guess we won't be discussing breast-feeding either ?" I had to chuckle seeing his querying eyes. I caressed his cheek and smiled, all my irritation vanished.

-"Well most definitely not. You know, I think we should define the no-no conversations, when we are at work."

-"But we have lunch-break, this doesn't qualify as..."

-"Don't push your luck, Kovac!"

Sitting down next to Frank, I started to punch the keys of the computer. At least with all the time I had, I wasn't late with my paper job. You have to see the silver lining.

-"Cook County Hospital, Emergency Unit, how… Oh sure, she is here. Abby, it's for you."

I checked my watch, yeah that was about right, 10:02.

-"Yes, Luka?" I teasingly asked

-"How do you know it was me? I never said I would call." I could hear his smile.

-"You are very predictable, that's all."

-"Predictable?"

- "Well you were supposed to have a break at about this time so I figured, that you couldn't resist the temptation to call." He laughed.

-"How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

-"I'm feeling good, as I felt 3 hours ago when we last saw each other. Moreover you gave your cellphone number to everyone here, if I should feel faint, you'll probably know it before me." He chuckled.

-"Well then, see you tonight"

-"Yes, sure. Have a nice meeting."

-"Hmm nice pecs." Chuny dreamingly muttered.

-"Yeah and a lovely arse." Neela laughed.

-"What are you talking about?" I wondered, turning around to have a look.

-"The new surgeon, he is gorgeous." Inez seemed unable to get her eyes off him. So that was the guy? Well not bad…

-"Nice smile." I added.

-"That's all you have to say about him? Are you blind?"

-"Well, no… I don't know… Sure he is good-looking, just not my style." Inez seemed to snap out of it.

-"Neela, she has Luka at home. And not only with suits and ties like us, I mean she is bound to be blasé."

-"Wait a second, are you discussing stuff like that when I'm not around?"

-"No, …" Neela's answer sure didn't sound very convincing, especially when you saw the bright red spots on her cheeks. "The new guy just came. We didn't have time to talk a lot about him." She innocently added.

-"I'm not talking about the new guy."

-"Car accident, they bring 2 victims in critical condition in." Jerry announced.

-"I take one, Chuny come with me." Neela announced, probably never happier to escape a question. Ray was also rushing, showing me that it was pointless for me to even stand up. Great! I had said the next one was for me… I turned to Inez.

-"I'm sure Ray needs me, sorry!"

Yeah traitors run away… This conversation is not over.


	3. Chapter 3

How bored can you actually become? I remember discussing it once with Deb. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm still convinced that you can actually die from boredom. Jeez I really need to do something about my hair. Is Jerry staring at me? Did I talk out loud? No I'm pretty sure I didn't! Hmm...

-"Did I just say something?" Okay, now they will really think you're a nut case.

-"No…" Jerry was disbelievingly looking at me. "Did you think you did?"

-"No…" Thank God that only Jerry could hear me, and maybe Sam. No, she was not close enough.

-"Be reassured, you didn't talk out loud. Whatever you were daydreaming about remains a secret!" Sam blinked at me and went to trauma 2. Okay so she heard. Crap…

Why does it have to be so quiet today? It's not that I wish anything bad to anyone, but honestly this sucks. Okay nothing special so why not grab something to eat and find some company. Thankfully Neela was not far away.

-"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. "

-"Hey I'm the pregnant one, that's my line!" Neela laughed at my joke. "So no more lives to save? Did you and Ray save the day?"

-"Well I sure hope so."

-"Where is he anyway? Not hungry?"

-"Apparently not. It's just you and me, Lockhart. I hope you're not scared." I smiled.

-"Oh I'm so very scared, please don't eat me! Well I wouldn't, if I were you. The meat isn't as tender when you're over 30. Hey Haleh care to eat with us?"

-"Sure, why not! If you doctors want to have me."

-"Well now that you remind me… Ouch!" That got me a pinch on the arm.

I bit in the sandwich I had bought this morning. Not bad, but I couldn't get past the idea that something was missing. Hmm… Lettuce, bacon, cheddar, ham, mayonnaise, fresh tomatoes, hmm… Yeah not bad, maybe some strawberry jam would have been too much, especially as the bread was not toasted. Oh of course: Marshmallow cream! That would have been better than mayonnaise. This thing was just not sweet enough. Too bad…

-"So have you already discussed baby names?" Haleh's question got me by surprise. I consciously chewed my extra large bit and swallowed it.

-"I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

-"How can you not know that? You had an amnio."

-"Yeah well, I don't know." No need to have this conversation yet again.

-"Well, **someone** has taken the results away before she could check that information." Neela whispered to Haleh.

-"Oh that's pretty mean, but see the bright side, at least you'll get surprised!"

-"I got surprised when I saw two lines on my pregnancy test. I don't need anymore surprises. That knocked me out for a whole hour."

Both Haleh and Neela laughed out loud.

-"Well that happens when you are not serious enough about contraception. Didn't you learn that at med school? Honestly two doctors actually getting in your situation..." Haleh just couldn't stop laughing and Neela's little sally definitely didn't help.

-"Hey I'll let you know that we had protected sex." Well now thinking about it seven months later, I was not actually sure about all four times…

-"Well not protected enough, if you want my opinion." Was Ray addition to the conversation.

-"Well I don't want it! Where are you coming from? Have you nothing better to do than to sneak in other people's conversation?"

-"If the subject is sex, I'm all ears. I'm sure Morris is already on his way. This word kind of magically attracts him. See!" Yeah, saw! The sentence was not even finished that Morris was already rushing in.

-"I'm not discussing my sex life with any of you."

-"Oh come on! I didn't hear what you said before I came in." Morris whined. "It's not fair!"

-"Who said life was fair? I sure didn't!"

-"Abby was about to explain how contraception failed seven months ago." Neela, the woman I saw as my best friend in this room, had just stabbed me in the back. I looked at her with reproachful eyes.

-"Really, what did you use?" I rolled my eyes. No way I was going to answer that.

-"Does any of you grasp the concept of privacy? Like in 'I don't want to talk about it' or 'it's none of your business'? "

-"Come on, that would be educational! We're all doctors and nurses here." Morris seemed dead serious, but I saw his sparkling eyes. The little rat!

-"Well maybe you should discuss it with your attending. I'm sure Luka would love to give you details about that." Bull's-eye! I also learned that Morris actually could become paler. That's what I call turning tables. I served him my best, innocent smile.

-"Oh right! I remember that I was on my way to collect test results for this patient of mine, who is lying somewhere out there. So I'll see you later, duty calls!" In a second he had left the room.

I turned to Ray and flashed him a smile.

-"Forget it, I'm not leaving. I feel it's time for interesting girl talk."

-"Well you're not a girl or have I missed something?"

-"You can trust me. Your secrets are safe with me."

-"Well what I said previously also counts for you!"

-"Spoilsport! I feel very, very hurt that you don't trust me." With his hand on his heart, he theatrically left the room.

-"That was clever, so tell us more." Neela and Haleh were already leaning closer, ready to hear my confession.

-"I'm not telling you anything. You just proved that you're not trustworthy."

-"But we are!"

-"Yeah, telling you that would be like leaving a new born lamb with a hungry wolf. Forget it, Ragostra! We still have this unfinished conversation about Luka and what you girls are all saying behind my back." Haleh and Neela both sat back and looked at each other. I didn't need to be very clever to understand what their silent discussion was about. Apparently Haleh was also part of this little group.

-"Hey, you can't blame me. You forgot those minutes at the hospital and had me bring them to your place."

-"What has this to do with any of this?"

-"Well I was not ready for half-naked Luka… I told you that I had once a crush on him." I tried to remember that evening.

-"Neela, he was not half-naked. He had a T-shirt and sweat pants on."

-"Well, so they were very tight." I couldn't help laughing at her flushed face.

The door opened on Jerry.

-"Abby, a call for you. It's your better-half." I checked my watch 12:17. Well so much for 'See you tonight'.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm happy that you enjoy this story. Sorry for the delay. I kind of forgot to update here…

Chapter 4:

-"Better-half?" I heard myself say as I followed Jerry out of the room. "What does that mean?"

Jerry didn't really look at me, he just went on to the main desk.

-"Better-half?" I repeated. Frank looked at me before turning to Jerry.

-"Well, I think someone has not been very careful with his choice of words."

-"It's just an expression. Everyone says that. Don't be so touchy!" He finally muttered out.

-"And you have to admit that in the last weeks, Kovac has been far more agreeable than you." Frank felt a precision was needed.

-"Really? Yeah well no wonder. He isn't the one who didn't get coffee for the last 5 months, he isn't the one who has to pee every hour, he isn't the one who doesn't fit into his clothes anymore, he isn't the one whose feet have swollen to the extent I had to buy new shoes, he isn't the one who has to sleep on his back because any other position is getting so damn uncomfortable, he isn't the one who is bored to death at work..." I ranted on and on before I saw Jerry pointing at my hand.

-"Abby?"

-"What!" I was more than annoyed. As I looked at my right hand, I saw that I was already holding the receiver. I stared at it wondering how much a Croatian who had been living in the US for the last seven years could have understood. Far too much I guessed.

-"Yes! So you're on another break?" I looked around and realized that almost everyone was now at hearing-range. Funny how suddenly the main desk had this capability to attract everyone.

-"Yes, I am." He didn't add anything. That couldn't be good. I didn't have to look at a mirror to know that my face was probably redder than a firetruck. Well be brave Lockhart, ask your heart away...

-"You didn't hear what I just said, did you?"

-"Well no..."

-"Oh Luka, you're a terrible liar." I had to laugh and I heard him chuckle in return. "So why are you calling?"

-"As I am downtown, I was thinking that maybe I could use the opportunity to buy the crib we both liked so much. What do you think?"

-"Sure. But it would be easier if we would both go, I could help you with the carrying." I saw Frank shaking his head and mouthing 'Wrong answer'.

-"You're not helping me with the carrying."

-"Well I didn't really mean carrying it, more like lifting it to make the carrying easier." I tried to justify my answer.

-"You're not lifting it."

-"And why not?" I heard my voice rising. That wasn't good. There were far too many people around. And I knew they wouldn't side with me. A quick look proved my point. Neela looked at me and shook her head before going to Trauma 2.

-"It's too heavy for you and I can manage it myself."

-"Okay so it means I'm useless." I felt tears gathering in my eyes. Not very cool.

-"You're not useless, you're pregnant and carrying heavy things is not for pregnant women." The voice of reason had spoken. And of course he was right, and he was so damn sweet, but still.

-"Okay. Right, go ahead and buy the crib." My voice was wobbling. Could someone explain to me, why I was crying? Those damn hormones were driving me nuts.

-"Are you crying?"

-"No, of course not... I have to go. Need to pee. The baby is playing trampoline on my bladder. See you tonight at home!" I hung up. Jeez I was pathetic. For once I was happy that I really needed to go to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

-"Ah! Women! You never know where you stand with them. I think I'll change my bet."

Jerry looked at him quizzically, but still opened the top drawer and took a black notebook out.

-"Which one?"

-"The one about the sex of the baby. I don't think it's a boy anymore. I bet on a girl."

-"What changed your mind?"

-"I'd say this baby is siding with its daddy, this bathroom break came just at the right time. So it has to be a girl. Girls always side with their dads!" Jerry nodded and changed Frank's bet.

-"What is this?" I met two pairs of stunned eyes.

-"You're already back? Did you fly to the bathroom?"

-"No, but need makes you go faster. And despite what you might think, I'm not yet that pregnant. So what's that?" I pointed to the black book Jerry seemed desperate to hide.

-"It's nothing."

-"It's Jerry's little black book. Have you no respect for someone's private life?"

-"Well as my private life is currently everyone's top concern, no I have no respect."

-"This is what happens when you're sleeping with the boss." Wow really?

-"Excuse me, I don't think anyone was as nosy when he was with Sam." I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

-"That was different."

-"Different?"

-"Sure it's the second time around. That doesn't happen often. I'm still shaken from last time." Ow that was low.

-"Well that's still no answer about this notebook! Let me guess, it's your betting book. How many bets do you have on our heads?"

-"Hey everything doesn't turn around you!" Ray came to their defense as soon as he saw what we were talking about.

-"Are you telling me, that currently no bet on me or Luka or the baby exists? Would you swear it?" I crossed my arms and waited for his answer.

-"My mom always told me, it was bad to swear. Oh okay, so there are some harmless bets..."

-"How many and for how long?"

-"Well the first one started after the plane crash..."

-"After the plane crash?" My head was spinning. After the crash? How could anyone have guessed anything? I was stunned. "What could you have possibly been betting on back then?"

Ray avoided direct eye contact, Jerry was busy putting the papers in front of him in order, Frank just looked skywards.

-"Anyone? I mean there was nothing to bet on. We were just friends."

-"Well remind me when you got pregnant? Isn't the baby due in July?" Okay good point, Frank. "And suddenly you were very close again."

-"Well we were good friends." This sounded like the lamest answer ever. Yeah, good friends. Funny how this reminded me of the make out session in Luka's car. I shook my head.

-"Yeah shagging friends, that's what we were betting on. I recognized the signs early on. And I won 50 bucks. Thank you by the way."

-"The signs?" What had we done? Before Neela's wedding, there was nothing to be seen... or was there?

-"The searching looks were back. I remembered those..."

-"Hey that's unfair, I wasn't here back then..." was Ray immediate answer. I shook my head half amused, half annoyed.

-"You guys are unbelievable. Don't men have anything better to do?"

-"All the girls, Weaver included, have a bet open." I felt my jaw hit the floor, really? I turned around and headed to suture room 1. I stopped and turned again. I was ready to ask some more. 'No, keep your mouth shut, Lockhart' I thought to myself. 'The less you know...' I entered the room, where someone was already waiting for me.

-"Wow, I didn't think we'd get out of that one that easily." Ray laughed with relief.

-"Neither did I. I'm still not sure this conversation is over."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

How could I be hungry again? I checked my match, hardly 3:15. Good that I had hesitated between two sandwiches this morning and finally bought both. This one wasn't bad either, cheese and tomatoes in an Italian kind of bread. The dressing was heaven. I had to buy that again. I was walking toward Admission. Frank wasn't there and Jerry seemed quite busy. The girls were busy too, giggling and whispering. I drew closer hoping to be able to hear what they were talking about.

-"Tall and dark. Well as far as I am concerned he gets full points." Neela wrote something down. "Who doesn't agree?"

-"I certainly agree." Chuny added.

-"Shouldn't he get minus points because he is already taken?" Inez wondered.

-"Nah. On the contrary, he is even sweeter. Well honestly isn't he just perfect since..."

-"Since the wicked witch of the west got pregnant?" I completed with a big smile. "I guess you're again talking about the new guy? But isn't he blond? I wonder..." Neela had a deer-caught-in-the-headlight look and the other girls looked a little embarrassed. "Oh maybe, you were discussing someone else... Hmm who would that be?"

-"So okay we were talking about Luka! We are updating the Monthly Hottest Guy at Cook County. Every single center here does that. We have to rate each male doctor, nurse or staff working here. Then our list goes to the other services and we get theirs. At the end of the month, a final decision is made on the Top 3." She didn't blush as much anymore, but apparently still felt uncomfortable, I could tell.

-"Why have I never heard of that? I've been working here for years and it's the first time I ever heard about a Top 3." I felt a little hurt that I hadn't been included in this whole thing.

-"It's pretty new, Abby! This new nurse from OB, Cassie, had the idea. They were doing that in her previous hospital. She asked about 2 months ago, if we'd like to join and do something similar." I pouted.

-"That still doesn't explain why I'm not part of it."

-"You have to admit that it's kind of silly. With the baby on its way, we didn't think that you'd want to take part." Chuny tried to reassure me. I looked at them and couldn't help thinking about another far more logical reason.

-"Yeah, sure. It's more that you didn't want me around when you were rating Luka."

-"Hmm... No...Definitely not!"

-"Sure. So now that I know, can I see your rating and ranking?" Neela was hesitant, Haleh nodded and finally the list was in front of me. No big surprise, Luka was number one, Ray followed and Morris was last.

-"Aren't you a bit harsh with Morris, I mean Frank before him?" I thought about it a second. "Okay, you're right." I looked back at the list. "Sorry to say that, but aren't you a little bit biased in your notations? Pratt has better pecs than Luka. And I think Ray has a nicer butt."

-"You can't be serious?" Chuny asked.

-"**You** are biased. You get too much Luka hotness to see day in, day out. You don't recognize its superiority anymore." Inez seemed completely outraged by my remarks. My eyebrows hit the roof. Second time today that I heard something like that from her. Should I get worried? She certainly moved faster and didn't look like a beached whale... Nah Luka liked beached whales. What were we talking about again? I looked at the chart. Yeah right, rating the guys here.

-"Well I just tried to say that..." What did I try to say? In my head very naughty images were playing in Cinemascope. I shook my head, this wasn't helping.

-"So you don't agree?"

-"On what?" I mumbled.

-"On Luka deserving top marks!" The girls were laughing. Apparently my dreamy look was leaving little mystery about my thoughts.

-"Oh! I didn't say that I didn't agree. But honestly Pratt has a nice body too."

-"Yes he has, but he is bulkier. I like them taller, leaner." Yeah sure Chuny, I already knew that.

-"And Ray is very good-looking too." Well you had to be honest.

-"He is still too boyish, if you want my opinion." Okay Neela, I could see your point.

-"I'm just trying to bring a little perspective here." They all shook there heads, definitely not believing me. I guessed my daydreaming episode had been too telling. "Can't I voice my opinion?"

-"Sure. You're perfectly entitled to have your opinion. And we so totally believe you. Just write down your own rating and will add it to ours. We'll get then the final notation for this month." I hesitated a second before adding my evaluation and handing the chart back to Neela. She checked what I had written.

-"Very well. No big surprise, the ranking hasn't changed." Well they also looked good, but I kinda...

-"Abby, I have a patient for you. A pregnant woman who fell in the stairs is on her way in. So far no pain, but you can never know. ETA about 2 minutes max. The medics rush her in as we talk." Frank interrupted our second daydreaming round. Finally a real case. Not that I felt very comfortable about it. It hit too close home. Rubbing my belly as to reassure myself that at least this baby was safe, I walked toward the ambulance bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I hadn't arrived there that I saw the medics rush my way.

-"Trauma 2 is waiting for her."

-"Patient is Melissa Harper. She fell at home after a dizzy spell. She is 31 weeks pregnant, so far her pregnancy has been normal. We checked her sugar values, they are little low." I looked at the preliminary results and could only nod. "Blood pressure is normal at 120/80. She doesn't complain about any pain. We checked the baby's heartbeats and everything seems good. She is all yours." During the whole exchange, I had felt Melissa cowering. She looked awfully young, maybe 20, definitely not more than 23. I smiled, willing her to relax.

-"So Melissa, you have decided to give yourself quite a fright today. Have you had time to call your husband or family?" I asked soothingly. "If not, we can do it for you. Is this your first pregnancy?" I saw tears gathering in her eyes as she nodded at both questions. The fetal monitor was rapidly placed to check the baby was still doing okay.

-"Haleh, call OB about an ultrasound. I'd rather have one of them doing it." As she went, I turned looked at Melissa. "Everything so far is fine. Don't worry, we're just being overcautious with you. In no time, you'll be able to go home. Just relax." I smiled. She looked at my belly and I saw the question in her eyes.

-"33 weeks, I'm two ahead of you." I hoped to get a smile out of her and it was only a half-success. Suddenly I saw as she was about to cry harder.

-"And your husband allows to go on working?" She finally asked.

-"Well, sure. But then my boyfriend is also a doctor, so having me here allows him to check my every steps and moves." Haleh laughed at my last sally. "Not that I'm allowed to do anything exhausting or dangerous." As Haleh went to call OB, I came closer to Melissa and whispered what I hoped would calm her down. "And all these nice people you see here are in fact spying on me. You're my first real patient in weeks. Can you imagine they stole my coffee this morning?" Finally she smiled through her tears.

-"Well you shouldn't be drinking coffee, it's not good for the baby."

-"Hey! I thought you would be on my side." I joked. "And one cup regular coffee is not forbidden. I keep telling it Luka, but he just doesn't listen." She looked back a little puzzled. "Luka is my boyfriend..."

-"Oh and so he is a colleague of yours." Haleh walked back in and raised her brows at our conversation.

-"Hmm actually he is my boss." Melissa frowned and Haleh chuckled. "No, it didn't happen like that. He wasn't my boss at that time."

-"Too bad he isn't around today, he's sure a sight for sore eyes." Haleh added. And again the conversation was getting out of control. Time to go back to neutral territories.

-"Is your husband on his way here?"

-"Yes, he will totally freak out when he'll learn about my stupid fall. He is a complete worrier." Ohoh. That could be fun. "The baby came a little quicker as expected. It's a honeymoon baby. We wanted to wait a few more years, but well you can't control everything. It just happened, you know, not that we are not thrilled by it."

-"I'm sure Dr Lockhart understands that very well, don't you?" Very funny, Haleh, very funny. Could I get a chance to actually ask the questions I wanted?

-"How did it happen?" Melissa looked back surprised, not really sure what to make of my question. "The fall, I mean. How did you fall?" Of course the fall! Could I get even less precise? If I had been alone, I would have bumped my head against the closest wall. Yeah I know been there, done that. But it really clears your mind. Instead I simply smiled and waited for her answer.

-"I overdid it today. I only had a slight meal. My stomach is still pretty upset, even at seven months. I ran the stairs up to answer the phone and suddenly I had a dizzy spell and fell."

-"Did you trip or fall heavily?"

-"I tripped, I tried to break the shock with my hands. I didn't quite succeed. I think I hurt the baby." Again she was ready to cry.

-"Don't worry! Babies are well insulated at this stage of the pregnancy. I will check that the membrane has not been ruptured during the fall, but I honestly doubt it. Haleh, can you tell Frank that we're expecting Mr. Harper shortly, thanks." She looked quieter and I could only hope she would stay that way.

-"I still need the name of your OB. It would be better if we could tell him what happened. So he can double-check that you're both doing great." I removed the monitoring as Dr Coburn entered the room.

-"Abby? Still around? Didn't Luka say that he wanted you home by last week?"

-"Well you know him. He says a lot of things." Janet disbelievingly shook her head. "So he changed his mind. I'm allowed to work some more."

-"Really? What changed his mind?"

-"Seeing me on a ladder, I guess. The nursery isn't finished yet. Now he is even more worried about the things I could do home, than about the dangers in ER." At that we all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-"Has the husband shown up yet?" I asked as I left the room.

-"Not yet, but he has already called twice. Last time he told me he was about 2 blocks away. Shouldn't be too long... This one is more than a worrier." Frank had hardly finished his sentence, as Mr. Harper arrived at the admission desk. He was flushed and out of breath.

-"How is my wife? And the baby? Are they okay? I need to know!" This frantic speech left us all out of breath. Frank seemed lost for words. I could just stare at him still struggling to catch his breath.

-"Mr Harper, I'm Dr Lockhart. I have been treating your wife..." His eyes were immediately on my belly. Yeah so what? Couldn't doctors be pregnant? I tried to get his attention up north. "Your wife is fine. All the tests results show that the baby remained unharmed by her little fall. We will keep her here for observation for the next hours, but you should be able to take her home tonight."

-"I told her to be careful and to never go upstairs when she was alone. I asked our housekeeper to never leave out of her sight. But she wasn't in today, one of her grand-children is ill. I knew I should have asked, my mother to stay with Melissa." The housekeeper? Young, rich and impatient.

-"Mr Harper, I understand your concern, but your wife is certainly capable of taking care of herself. At seven month pregnancy, there is no need for her to be monitored at any hour of the day. Unless of course she has a medical condition requiring assistance." I understood his concern, but there is a big difference between worry and sheer madness. This guy looked like a control freak. No wonder his wife had been so distressed.

-"She fell, didn't she? She could have died. What if she had been unconscious? What if she hadn't been able to call 911?" He dared me to say anything.

-"Naturally, that would not have been good. But I'm sure your wife has always been very careful. Please don't put that out of proportion." His look told me that I wasn't getting through. I turned around and look at her calmly lying on a bed. Poor girl, it was doubtful that she was allowed to pee without a two-hour notice. As I turned to him again, I realized that his eyes were again on my belly. Great!

-"Of course you would say that." Yeah that was reason trying to make a point with panic. So duh!

-"I mean, you're pregnant and you're still working here at ER. Do you think about all the dangers you're putting yourself into? The illnesses, the potential traumas… What does your husband say to that?" I felt my smile freeze on my face. Yeah I thought about all the dangers, and the biggest one I had to face today was to stay calm enough and not slap this madman.

-"I'll thank you for your concern, but I assure you that I'm very careful. As far as your wife is concerned, she only tripped in the stairs. At no time she has been in real danger of losing the baby. You should relax. You don't want to distress her. That couldn't be good for the child." Homerun! His face turned from accusing to anxious again.

-"Yes of course not. I'm sorry, I just got carried away. But you can't imagine what I've been through since she called me. I couldn't stand losing them, I just couldn't…" With that his voice broke and tears started forming in his eyes. I felt bad, he probably had a hell of a day so far. And so yes he was controlling, but he seemed really, really in love and extremely caring. I found him sweet. Sweet? Okay I guessed my hormones were speaking. No way would I accept to be treated like that. Except… Well I was pretty much pampered the same way. I didn't have a housekeeper to check on me, but probably about the whole ER staff.

-"Do you want to see your wife? I'm sure she's been waiting for you."

-"Yes of course." He still looked absolutely devastated.

-"You have to pull yourself together. If she sees you like that, she might think that we were hiding something from her earlier. I assure you, she is fine. I'll take you to her."

-"Where is she? I hope the room is germ-free. We had the whole house sanitized, when we found out about the baby. You can't imagine what one can catch. It's terrifying." Yes, I had to agree, this guy was terrifying! His words were bringing back horrible pictures, I had seen in my medicine books about bacteria in 3rd world countries. Thank God, I wasn't in constant contact with someone like him. I would probably spend the day cleaning around me!

-"Oh, I can imagine." I finally muttered, willing those memories away. "Of course, everything is perfectly clean. Why don't you join her, you'll see by yourself." Okay I needed distance between us. I wanted contact with normal people, with normal fears, like what would happen if I ran out of chocolate ice-cream? You could forget what I had said earlier. This guy was not sweet, this guy was a maniac!

-"Shouldn't I wear one of those yellow overalls?" He pointed at Ray who was busy with an accident victim in Trauma 2. "And maybe those protections you put on your shoes, I've seen that on TV. You know to prevent infections." Okay reason and rational thinking were lost on him. So I gave in. One last dance and I could finally steer clear from him.

-"Sure! Haleh, could you take Mr Harper with you and give him what he needs?" I saw relief on his face and he managed a half-smile. I looked as he was leaving with Haleh.

-"See some men are really bad." I turned and looked at Frank and Jerry.

-"Yeah, sure! Not everyone is losing it like him! I wondered what will happen once their baby will be born. I can only hope that he will calm down."

-"Doesn't this make you thankful that your boyfriend isn't like that?"

-"Luka is a doctor and above that chief of ER. If he would behave like Harper, I would make sure he meets a shrink as soon as possible. Not to mention tell Kerry that she should look for replacement."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well I had one real patient. It wasn't too bad. No real hustle, but better than nothing at all I guessed. I was reading an interesting article in a medical magazine, when I heard Chuny sigh behind me.

-"What is it? Did someone die?"

-"No. The new surgeon is back."

-"Oh, he is back." Neela came rushing. "Hope he stays longer this time. Last time he was called back to OR right away. Wonder when he will help us out. I'm sure he is very good. Would be better than Albright."

-"Well anyone and anything would be better than Albright. This woman hates us all. How do you want to know if he is any good? Being hot doesn't mean a thing." Two pair of eyes stared at me.

-"It actually doesn't mean a thing. I'm sorry. Do we have to switch to this subject every time? Girls, let's stay focused on the new guy. See nice smile..." No not that they thought it was lame. "Nice ass, good pecs, ..." I let my breath out, when they turned to look at him again. He was talking with Weaver and they seemed to get along pretty well. Good!

-"I don't want to have Albright all the time. I mean it's not fair. She is just... she is just... impossible!"

-"Oh Neela, that has to be the understatement of the year!" I laughed.

-"She needs to get laid, if you want my opinion."

-"Frank, not really but thanks anyway." I laughed again. "We maybe should organize a blind date between her and Morris. That would be killing two birds with one stone!" Chuny and Neela were too lost in their contemplation to actually hear what I had said. Only Frank chuckled.

-"Ohoh, he is coming our way. Smile." Neela seemed completely excited and I saw Inez and Haleh making their way back to us. So everyone was getting in position. Interesting.

-"Why should we smile? You're married and I'm..." Neela just shushed me, so I sat back and readied myself for what was to come. As he walked toward us with a Hollywood smile on his lips, I had to admit that he really was very handsome. That got me a kick, I patted my belly and had to smile, well maybe not that handsome.

-"Ladies, I don't think we have been introduced yet. My name is Thomas Caldwell, but please call me Tom. I work with Dr Dubenko and he has asked me to look around, as I will be helping you out from tomorrow on." Some prayers had just been answered. And yes, their faces seemed to reflect a certain satisfaction.

-"I started here two days ago and I'm afraid I still get lost in this hospital." At that he laughed. Oh sweet, maybe we should buy him a GPS. I looked around and realized that a fan club was about to start. Good, maybe he was available and Luka would finally lose rank number one on the Top 3. Not that it bothers me, no, not at all. But still...

-"Well nice to meet you, I'm Neela Ragos..." I poked her. "I mean Neela Gallant, this is Abby Lockhart, over there Chuny Marquez, Inez Garcia and Haleh Adams. I'm afraid the others are currently busy or not in."

-"I met most of the guys, I think at least. I remember Malik, Dr Morris, Dr Pratt and your chief Dr Kovac. And of course I met Frank and Jerry. You are very lucky to have them, they are very efficient and friendly." At this Frank swaggered, flattered by the nice compliment. Yeah, he was definitely new. He probably would change his mind once he realized where the rumors started and who took most of the bets in this hospital. Poor innocent Dr Caldwell.

-"Maybe someone could give me a tour." He looked around, hopeful that one of us would oblige. I waited, but none of them seemed able to utter a single word. As the silence was becoming awkward, I decided to take matters into my hands.

-"Sorry I'll pass, I'm way too slow. All this waddling would be no fun for you. I'm sure Neela would love to..."

-"I'm sure you don't waddle, Abby. " I felt myself blush.

-"That's kind but wait until I stand up and start moving." He laughed and extended his hand to help me get up.

-"I assure you that I would follow you with pleasure. A pretty woman is always graceful in every situation." Wow, I was speechless. I felt myself redden even more and all the other girls' gazes on me.

-"Well you sure know how to talk to a woman."

-"You have this aura that comes with pregnancy, it's charming."

-"Well you know what else comes often with pregnancy?" Frank asked. As Tom moved to face him, Neela nudged me.

-"Stop hitting on him, you already have Luka. Leave him to the single ones of us." She whispered in my ear.

-"I didn't do anything. And by the way you aren't exactly single yourself."

-"I was talking about Chuny and Inez."

-"Yeah, sure! Don't forget Albright!" Well they were working together, if she really was looking for a boyfriend, why not pick this one?

-"No, Frank! I don't know." Tom finally answered.

-"A boyfriend! And hers is 6'4 and pretty jealous. I don't think you stand a chance if he catches you hitting on her." Tom paled.

-"But I wasn't... I'm sorry, this is not the way I wanted it to sound. I hope I haven't offended you."

-"No you haven't. What you said was rather sweet. I think."

-"Yeah, and totally appropriate if you have a death wish."

-"Frank!"

-"I'll show you around, Tom." Neela offered and he gladly followed her.

-"Well she is married, it's not much better."

-"Yes, but Gallant is in Iraq. What he doesn't know, can't hurt him or Caldwell."

-"And why did you say that? Are you trying to scare him? Luka is not the jealous type."

-"Really? Are we talking about the same guy? Maybe you know another Luka. You should warn him about the one I know"

-"Very funny. Oh come on! Give me one example?"

-"When he said to Clemente that it would be better for him if he stopped staring at your breasts and always trying to team up with you..."

-"And when is he supposed to have said that? That's complete nonsense." I saw Chuny smiling. Really?

-"It was two months ago. I haven't heard what was supposed to happen if he had gone on, but you have to admit that it's been a while since our little doctor's eyes have ventured south of your face and you don't seem to be on the same shifts anymore." True...

-"You can also ask Morris."

-"Morris?"

-"Someone needs me!"

-"Tell her what Kovac told you after he caught you several times ogling her."

-"I wasn't ogling, honest!" He turned to me, putting his hand on his heart. "I'm just short and those things were just getting bigger by the day." He gestured to my chest. " And this conversation with my boss remains private."

-"See? You don't want this hospital to lose one fine surgeon, do you?"

-"No, certainly not!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I checked my watch. Almost 6 pm. Only one more hour to go. Good, I wasn't eager to stay longer than necessary. A nice bath would be heaven. I was daydreaming when I felt a light kiss on my hair. I turned around and found a smiling Luka.

-"Hey I thought we would meet at home, well I mean at your place."

-"I thought I could surprise you by giving you a lift. My car is better than the El." Yeah definitely better when you're 5'2 and 7 months pregnant!

-"Hmm, that's a nice surprise." I added flirtingly. "But I have to work for another hour."

-"Well then I'll get rid of some paperwork. But first, come with me." He flashed me his greatest smile and I felt my bones melt. So what? I might not be the president of his fan club, but I'm definitely a member. And I get to go home with him. I followed him to his office, taking time to check him out. Yeah okay, I had to be honest, he definitely had a nicer ass than Ray. Wow the girls were definitely rubbing off on me!

-"Here! It's for you." I opened the little paper bag he gave me. I smelled... Coffee?

-"You brought me coffee?" I asked with a smile. I couldn't believe that.

-"Well it's not pure coffee, but that's the closest you'll get in the next 2 months. It's a blended coffee with all you like, vanilla, caramel, ice cream and chocolate chips." It tasted like heaven and again I felt tears gathering in my eyes. This was so sweet.

-"Thank you." I was sure the coffee I bought this morning couldn't have tasted better. I caressed his cheek and soon we were kissing. This even tasted better. After a while I pulled back.

-"Did you come back from home? I thought you wanted to buy the crib."

-"No, you were right. We will buy it together. So you get to lift it and guide me."

-"Really?"

-"Yeah really!" I beamed like a little girl. "Now go back to work, before someone thinks we are doing some indecent things in here. I'm sure Morris has already his ear on the door." I giggled and checked. No Morris at the door, but he had been coming this way. Yeah turn around. I sipped my coffee with a delighted smile on my face. Just one more hour to work.

As I reached admission, I saw Mr Harper help his wife into a wheelchair.

-"So are you ready to leave?"

-"You said we could, didn't you?" Mr Harper was rapidly back to worrying mode.

-"Yes of course. Everything is fine. Go home, rest and relax. That's the best you can do. I'll walk you out."

-"Thanks!" Melissa seemed more relaxed.

-"I'll get the car, I had to park miles away. Could you stay with her?"

-"Sure with pleasure." As soon as he had left, I turned to Melissa. "He worries a lot."

-"Yeah. He is so scared something could happen to me. We love each other so much. Did I see your boyfriend before? Tall, dark-haired..."

-"Yes that was probably him."

-"Seems... nice." Well the look on your face tells me that's the word you first thought of.

-"Yes, the nicest!" I looked at my cup and thought how lucky I was. This day had been so far a perfect day. When the Harpers had left, I went back in.

-"What are you drinking? Is it coffee?"

-"Yes Haleh, it's coffee. And you don't have to tell Luka, as he is the one who brought it."

-"Really! Good for you. Some women are really too lucky." She blinked at me with a huge smile on her face.

-"Yeah."

Time just flew by. I was finishing with the paperwork when I heard the sexiest voice ever.

-"You're ready?" I looked up and smiled back at Luka.

-"Yes almost and happy to go home." He looked around as if looking for something.

-"Where is your coat?"

-"In the doctors' lounge."

-"I'll go and fetch it. Wait for me here." I watched him leave, impatient to have him back.

-"So are you finished for today?" Tom was back, smiling at me.

-"Yeah! How was your little tour with Neela?"

-"Nice, very nice. I'm sure I'll love it here. I'm happy to have met most of you and seen it with my own eyes. Jessica wasn't very helpful. She doesn't seem to like down here." I smiled at his comment.

-"Yeah, well it's a long story. I'll tell you more another time. Suffice to say, we don't like her down here either." At that we both laughed.

-"Are you also finished for the day?" I wondered.

-"No, we have a meeting in 10 minutes. I hope it won't last too long."

-"Yeah, I hope it for you too! Everyone deserves to go home. It's your first week, we don't want to scare you off."

-"Might be too late." I looked at Frank wondering what he meant with that.

-"Dr Caldwell! Nice to see you!"

-"Dr Kovac! You're also leaving?"

-"Yeah!" As Luka was helping me into my coat, I saw Tom's smile disappear. Frank on my left was trying to mimic something, but honestly I had no clue what. Tom seemed to have understood and turned pale. I turned around to look at Luka, but he had his best poker face on... Hmm what was this about?

-"Well then, see you all tomorrow." I caroled and took Luka's extended hand in mine. He pulled me closer.

-"Yeah, see you two tomorrow." Frank waved goodbye as he readied himself to leave.

-"Have a nice evening, Dr Kovac, Dr Lockhart!" Dr Lockhart? Wow that was a change from Abby. As we were getting out, my curiosity got the best out of me.

-"Did you say something to him?" I finally asked.

-"Who him?"

-"Oh come on. Caldwell!"

-"Well you were there, did I say something?" He answered sounding genuinely surprised.

-"No... But sometimes you can say things, without actually saying something? You understand what I mean?" I was not sure, I understand what I meant. I looked at him. He seemed so serious, so professional... No way. Frank was just telling nonsense. I shook my head, wondering how gullible I was. Suddenly a smile spread on his face and his eyes were full of mischief.

-"I didn't say a thing." He kissed my hand and laughed silently. "Let's go home. I'll massage your swollen feet if you behave."

-"I always behave."

-"Yes, of course."

-"What do I get after my massage?"

-"Well you have been naughty, I'm not sure you deserve anything else."

-"Right, maybe I need punishing."

-"Maybe..." He seemed to ponder my proposition.

-"Oh come on, I'm not that big yet." His smile widened. I turned around and saw Frank leave. Well I'd say tonight I should get lucky. I moved closer to Luka. Today was definitely my day and what a day.


End file.
